Bohemian Rhapseverus
by LilFairy87
Summary: Severus Snape and Bohemian Rhapsody have a lot of parallels
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" Severus asked to the open, crisp air of autumn. "Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality." He burrowed his brows and sighed.

'Open your eyes,' he said more to himself than anyone else as he opened his eyes.

Look up to the skies and see. He did and saw the gray clouds rolling in from the west. He walked in silence toward his abode.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy," he reluctantly sang to himself. He walked into Spinner's End and slammed the door shut. He went straight for the liquor cabinet, but when he went to pour, nothing came out.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go," he sighed. Instead, he grabbed a long steamed pipe and a simple tin box.

He stuffed the little bowl with green flakes and flicked a lighter at it. "A little high," he breathed in the hot embers. "Little low," he said as he blew out the smoke. "Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me," he said as he sank deeper into the couch. Looking at his pipe he breathed, "to me."

5 days later saw him back at Spinner's End.

"Mama, just killed a man," he sat back and dragged on the blunt of a "we-gar." He laughed at his pun. "Put a gun against his head," he said referencing his wand as the muggle device. "Pulled my trigger, now he's dead," he said as he buried his face with his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about how he JUST killed his long time mentor and friend, Albus Dumbledore.

"Mama, life had just begun," he said to no one in the empty room.

"But now I've gone and thrown it all away," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Mama, oh ohoh," he lamented as he remembered his mother, Eileen. "Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters," he said softly, remembering how she did cry but later carried on with her life after Severus joined the Death Eaters. After a beat, he sat up, remembering there is some Firewhiskey in the bottom of the cabinet. He scoffed, "too late, my time has come." In the comfort and privacy of his home he found the liquid pleasure he craved.

"Sends shivers down my spine," he continued as some Firewhiskey burned down his throat and settled in his stomach. "Body's aching all the time." He slumped into his favorite wing-backed chair and ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth," he took another swig but this time with more vigor.

"Mama, oh oh oh, I don't want to die.

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all," he cursed as he fall asleep.

In the following weeks, Severus saw a death eater named Lafou. This FOOL as standing outside Malfoy manor, in the rain, running around and screaming. Severus slapped a hand over his face and pulled it down. He looked up just as lightening lit up the background. "I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango." He laughed out loud at his egregious joke. He walked right into his Lucius' house like he owned the damn place. Stopping short as he saw the dark lord seated at the head of the long table. "Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me," he said under his breath.

Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico.

"I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me," he said to himself after what seemed like a week long meeting. 'He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity,' he thought to himself as if other's were talking about him.

"Easy come easy go will you let me go," he asked to an invisible figure.

"Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go. Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go. Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go!" He battled with himself.

"Will not let you go. Let me go! Never, never let you go, let me go, never let me go." He raged on.

"Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go." Severus' war with his mind was losing; he was losing.

"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me," he looked at the dying fire once he entered his home. "For me," he said again, stoking it. "For me," he repeated as he sat back in his chair.

In the boathouse, Severus clutched his jugular as blood poured from Nagini's venomous bite.

"So you think you can stop me and spare my life?" He asked weakly to Hermione Granger, whom stayed behind after Harry got Snape's memories. She looked at him with a mix of sorrow and confusion. Hell, he didn't even know what he was saying.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die," he said stiffly.

"Oh baby," Hermione spoke. "Can't do this to me, baby."

"Just gotta get out," he shouted. "Just gotta get right outta here!"

"Nothing really matters," he said to himself after she had left, giving up hope for the dying man. "Anyone can see. Nothing really matters," he choked out. "Nothing really matters to me."

After a few beats, with his dying breathe, he said, "Anyway the wind blows."


	2. Author's note

All characters are property of J.K. Rowling

Song written by Freddie Mercury

Sung by Queen circa 1975

I wrote this song fic because I can see the parallels between Snape and Mercury. Albeit, Freddie was dealing with his sexual nature.

I researched some of the words as I didn't in which context they were used.

*Scaramouch is a cowardly buffoon

*La fou means the fool is French

* Fandango is an exhaustingly fast Spanish dance

*Gallileo, well if you don't know who Galileo Galilei is please get off FF and go back to science class. BTW Galileo discovered Mercury!

*Bismillah means "in the name of Allah" in Arabic


End file.
